You piss me off
by 77Stars
Summary: Master Hand ha decidido darles unas merecidas vacaciones a los Smashers, llevándolos a un campamento en medio de la naturaleza. Sin embargo, para ahorrar espacio, cada persona compartirá habitación con otra. Samus no teme demasiado con quien le vaya a tocar, pues la mano siempre elige lo mejor posible. Pero Bayonetta planea algo... algo que quizás tenga que ver con cierto boxeador.


**Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a sus respectivos creadores. La imagen de portada pertenece a Chaoscontrolled123 en Tumblr, si no me equivoco.**

* * *

Samus bajó del autobús, dejando los últimos rayos de sol de aquella tarde de verano caer sobre su cara. Inmediatamente apreció el olor a naturaleza, un aire puro y fresco. Una ligera brisa chocaba contra su rostro. Era un lugar tranquilo y, en cierto modo, mágico. Master Hand había escogido bien el paraíso de sus vacaciones.

Una voz juguetona la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— _Sammy_ , ¿te ha atacado un Electromático o qué? Te has quedado paralizada —la bruja procuró poner el máximo de sarcasmo en su tono, mirándola de forma desafiante.

—Ja, ja, muy graciosa, _Cerecita_ —contestó la rubia, agarrando su maleta.

—¿No tienes ganas de ver con quién te toca dormir? Master Hand..., puede que nos dé una sorpresita —Bayonetta le guiñó un ojo mientras retomaba su camino a la cabaña principal.

"¿Qué diablos está planeando ahora esa bruja?", pensó la cazarrecompensas. Si por algo era conocida la pelinegra, era por sus tendencias manipuladoras para crear "ambientes interesantes". ¿Había convencido a la mano de la creación para ponerla con alguien que le caía mal? Lo veía raro, todas las chicas de la Mansión le caían bastante bien. "Oh, no, Dark Samus". Gruñó para sus adentros creyendo haber llegado a la respuesta. Comenzó a andar, pero enseguida se paró de golpe cuando escuchó un potente grito:

—¡Son mixtas!

Algó hico "clic" dentro de la cabeza de Samus: esa bruja... Por fin entendió qué planeaba Bayonetta. Apuró el paso para entrar a la cabaña, tan solo para encontrarse reacciones... _mixtas_.

—¡Oh, venga! —exclamó una de las nuevas integrantes del elenco, Daisy, frustrada—, ¡ni siquiera me ha tocado con Luigi!

—Luigi me ha tocado a mí... —mencionó la dama de las estrellas, Estela.

—¿Con quién te tocó a ti, Dais? —preguntó la princesa de rosa.

—Cloud. No me cae mal, pero prefería a otros... —Daisy suspiró, cabreada—. Sam, ¿y tú?

La Aran dio un pequeño respingo al oir su nombre. Con el ceño fruncido, se acercó al tablón de mensajes alrededor del cual estaba todo el mundo. Miró la lista de habitaciones. "Cabaña 6, habitación 4: Samus A. y Mac M."... Abrió los ojos como platos. Ese pequeño boxeador era una pesadilla para cualquiera. Todos en la mansión sabían que se llevaban mal, todos, incluida... Bayonetta. Samus profesó un fuerte gruñido.

—Maldita diabla... —frunció el ceño buscándola con la mirada, iba a decirle un par de cosas a la cara. La encontró charlando con Corrin, pero sus miradas se cruzaron. Bayonetta le lanzó una mirada desafiante.

—¡Bayonetta! —gritó en tono moderado pero fúrico la rubia, comenzando a caminar hacia ella. La bruja le guiñó un ojo, tras lo cual se transformó en pantera y salió del lugar en un instante. Corrin no entendía nada.

La cazarrecompensas maldijo un par de veces a la de Umbra, acababa de arruinarle las vacaciones. ¿Qué se traía entre manos Cereza?

* * *

Entró en la habitación y lanzó su maleta, frustrada. Se planteó seriamente cerrar con llave y dejar al otro fuera, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo. Extrajo de la maleta una esfera anaranjada y la colocó en el suelo. Esta se descomprimió en la famosa armadura de la joven. Hecho esto, la conectó a una especie de cargador. Gracias a sus propios avances tecnológicos, la Aran había sido capaz de incluir una inteligencia artificial en el traje, de tal manera que este tuviese una semi-consciencia robótica. Así, tal y como se demandaba, ambas identidades podrían pelear por separado.

Acto seguido, sacó la ropa que había traído (realmente no mucha) y la colocó en el armario que le correspondía. Depositó algunos artilugios en la cómoda o en la mesita auxiliar, y finalizó con el resto de objetos. Extrajo un libro que Robin le había prestado y retomó su lectura.

Pero, un par de minutos más tarde, la puerta se abrió estruendosamente. Samus ni siquiera miró al chico, trató de concentrarse en el texto. Diablos, Little Mac era realmente ruidoso. Pisaba fuerte, tiraba sus cosas por ahí...

—¿Puedes... ser menos ruidoso? —inquirió entre dientes la rubia.

—No. —Mac continuó con su escandalosa rutina, mientras mantenía una cara de pocos amigos.

—Intento leer.

—¿Crees que me importa?

—Debería.

—¿Ah, sí?

El pelinegro comenzó a hacer más ruido, claramente a propósito. Se veía que ninguno estaba conforme con compartir habitación. Samus gruñó tratando de llamar su atención para que cesase, pero solo resultó en un ferviente choque de miradas.

—Escucha —Cerró el libro con fuerza—, ni tú ni yo queremos tratar con el otro. Si queremos tener unas buenas vacaciones, ¿qué tal si dejamos de molestarnos mutuamente? Fingiré que no existes.

—Tu sola presencia me irrita —Mac rechazó la propuesta y deshizo el contacto visual.

—Está bien, si lo prefieres puedo fastidiarte las vacaciones a partir de ahora.

—No si yo te las fastidio a ti primero.

—No lo conseguirías, _bajito_.

Si las miradas matasen, la Aran habría muerto por lo menos siete veces.

—¡Repite eso! —Se acercó velozmente a la cama de la rubia, furioso.

— _Bajito_. Es lo que eres, no me culpes —la rubia lo observó, tentativa.

—¡Pues tú solo eres una aprovechada de quinta que mata bichitos del espacio y que se cree superior que los demás! —el boxeador se acercó más a ella, intentando picarla.

—Mira quién fue hablar, el que por ganar un par de torneos se cree el mejor boxeador del mundo —Samus alzó las cejas—. Yo por lo menos hago algo por el mundo.

—¡Sí, llorar por la muerte de un bichejo insignificante!

El rostro de la fémina cambió rápidamente. Completamente seria, lo fulminó con la mirada. Se había metido en un tema demasiado personal para ella. Hacía ya mucho tiempo, había cuidado de un metroide —bautizado Pequeño por ella— bebé que terminó sacrificándose para salvarla. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer burla de él?

—Púdrete.

Salió de la habitación no sin antes dar un fuerte portazo que se escuchó por toda la cabaña y probablemente por el resto. Estaba terriblemente estresada y necesitaba descargar su ira. Sus discusiones con el pelinegro eran bastante frecuentes, pero nunca la habían calado tanto. No quería hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con Ike o Link, a quienes les tenía muchísimo aprecio. Probablemente se dedicaría a entrenar por el bosque cercano al campamento para descargar su ira.

* * *

—¡Oh, venga, no me digas que te ofendiste por eso!

Samus ignoró las palabras de su compañero de habitación y procedió a cambiarse en el baño. Acababan de volver de la cena.

—¿Vas a hablarme o vas a seguir siendo así de...? ¡Ahg!

No hubo respuesta. El de menor estatura frunció el ceño.

—Creí que eras más madura que esto.

Nuevamente, silencio. Si algo odiaba el chico, era sentirse ignorado. Y la rubia estaba consiguiendo sacarlo de sus casillas.

—Aran, basta —gruñó entre dientes, golpeando la puerta del baño.

Pero la ojizarca no le hizo caso en absoluto. Salió del baño vestida con un camisón y un short, sin tan siquiera mirar al de ojos ligeramente grisáceos. Frustrado, colocó de golpe su brazo en la pared, obligando a la rubia a mirarlo de forma fría y desconcertada.

—¡Escúchame! ¡No hace falta que te pongas así! ¿¡No eras tú la que decía de _hacer una tregua_!?

—Primero pretendes fastidiarme y ahora quieres hacer una tregua. No seas hipócrita —Samus retomó su camino, pero Little Mac bloqueó su salida, colocando su otro brazo y acorralándola.

—¡Gah! ¡¿Tanto te molestó lo del bicho ese?! ¡Tú llevas más de un año burlándote de mí y no hago un drama!

—Mac, déjame en paz —gruñó, frunciendo el ceño—. Te metiste en un tema demasiado personal sin saber de qué trata. Algo que me marcó. A ti la estatura no puede marcarte.

—¿¡Ah, no!? ¿¡Sabes todas las veces que un entrenador me rechazó por "ser demasiado bajo"!? ¡El boxeo es literalmente lo más importante para mí y solo por medir... esto, casi termino fuera! ¡Ni siquiera estaría aquí de no ser porque alguien sí me aceptó! —El chico apretó los puños—, ¡y ahora llegas tú a recordarme por qué todo el mundo me subestima!

—Muy bien, no eres el único que sufre, todos lo sabemos, tampoco te creas la gran cosa —pese a sentirse ciertamente perpleja, la rubia no iba a dejarlo así por así—. Ese Pequeño murió protegiéndome, ¿lo sabías? Y a diferencia de lo tuyo, no es lo único que me ha pasado. ¿O tengo que recordarte que en la cabaña de al lado se aloja la maldita pesadilla de mi vida acompañado de mi otra pesadilla? ¡Y creí que ambos estaban muertos! ¿¡Por qué no vas a acompañarlos a amargarme la vida aún más!?

—¿¡Ves!? ¡Ahí estás, sintiéndote superior solo porque tienes un pasado triste y todos te admiran porque a pesar de eso eres increíblemente fuerte y has superado tus traumas! ¡Ahg! ¿¡Por qué no entiendes que me gustas!?

El silencio se hizo en la habitación. El boxeador sintió su cara arder. Analizó sus últimas palabras y se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. La cazarrecompensas espacial no supo qué responder, pero su cara también obtuvo un tono carmesí. Little Mac se alejó, avergonzado.

—Perdón... por molestarte —murmuró, dirigiéndose a su cama sin mirar a la fémina.

Samus pestañeó un par de veces, aún apoyada contra la pared. Su corazón mantenía un ritmo feroz y salvaje. Estaba paralizada, en el sitio, sin saber qué hacer. Quería hablar, pero nada salía de su boca. Pasó por lo menos un minuto sin hacer absolutamente nada, en shock.

—Mac... —dijo finalmente—. Yo... tú... puede que también me gustes...

—¿Qué?

—Tú... —suspiró, aclarando sus pensamientos—. Me gustas.

Ambos trataron de mantener el contacto visual, intentando leer los sentimientos del otro.

De repente, el chico comenzó a reirse de forma nerviosa.

—¿Todo este tiempo... creí que me odiabas? —se sentó, buscando una manera de entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

—No, yo creí que tú me odiabas. Siempre parecías terriblemente enfadado cada vez que me acercaba a ti.

—Fuiste tú quien empezó con lo de mi estatura cuando nos vimos, creí que eras otro tipo idiota más —suspiró—. Luego descubrí que eras mujer y empecé a sentirme raro a tu alrededor.

—¿Entonces todo este tiempo nos odiábamos sin odiarnos creyendo que el otro nos odiaba? —ahora era ella quien reía.

—Esto es ridículo.

—Oye... Perdona por lo de "bajito", no sabía que habías tenido tantos problemas con ello —Samus lo miró de forma sincera.

—Perdón por lo del bicho, no pensé que te afectase tanto, lo dije sin pensar...

Mantuvieron la mirada —y el sonrojo— por unos segundos mientras una explosión de sentimientos los envolvía a ambos.

—Me gustas... te gusto... ¿eso sign...?

La Aran no pudo terminar la frase porque unos labios chocaron rápidamente contra los suyos. Little Mac la volvió a colocar contra la pared, besándola de forma fiera pero dulce explicando todo lo que había sentido. Samus correspondió.

" _Vale, Bayonetta, te debo una_ ", pensó mientras ambos se separaban para tomar aire. Se miraron de forma tierna y amorosa, por fin coincidiendo en algo: se amaban.

* * *

Mientras tanto, la bruja de gafas se hallaba observándolos tras la puerta que habían dejado entreabierta. A su lado estaba la princesa del Reino Champiñón.

—Te dije que iba a funcionar —susurró Cereza, lamiendo una piruleta de... cereza.

—Tú ganas. —Peach suspiró, en parte feliz porque una nueva pareja había nacido y en parte frustrada porque había perdido una apuesta.

 _ **Los que se pelean se desean...**_


End file.
